


Fictober #9 You Shouldn't Have Come Here

by KaCole



Series: Voyager Fictober2018 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humour, Romance, Sexy Banter, Wordsofjc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: Fictober prompt 9, "You shouldn't have come here"Featuring Captain Janeway and her first officer, who appear to be telling each other fibs.





	Fictober #9 You Shouldn't Have Come Here

“You shouldn't have come here,” Kathryn said. “It's very late, and we're on Alpha shift in the morning.”

Chakotay raised an eyebrow. “In fairness, you probably shouldn't have let me in.”

“Perhaps you're right, although I think you bringing the wine was a mistake, under the circumstances.”

“Well, the candle light didn't help. You didn't have to light those.”

Kathryn sighed. “You have a point. But sitting so close together on the sofa was where it really started to go wrong.”

“Agreed. However, I think the point of no return was when we moved to the bed.”

 

They both fell silent for a moment, bed sheets clutched to their naked chests.

 

“Did you see where my uniform went?” Chakotay eventually asked, rolling over and peeking at the floor.

“Try this side.” Kathryn gestured to a bundle of clothing on the floor.

Chakotay sighed. “Best if I get dressed, then.”

“Hmmm, you probably should.”

Without hurrying at all, Chakotay got up and retrieved his uniform.

While he dressed, Kathryn pulled on a robe and put the empty bottle of wine into the replicator.

He stopped in front of her mirror. “Computer, lights. Damn. I lost one of my pips.”

She blew the candles out. “Try under the sofa. I think I remember something pinging off when we…”

She shifted the sofa and retrieved the small symbol of command. She walked back towards him with it in her hand. “Here,” she said. “Let me help. It will probably be quicker. I know how fiddly these are.”

She stood before him and attached the pip next to its fellows, although it still proved a rather lengthy operation, somehow necessitating a complete lack of personal space.

When she had it positioned to her satisfaction, she smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder. “There. You're completely presentable, Commander.”

“That's a relief,” he said, gazing into her eyes. “I'm glad we had this chance to analyse where we went wrong.” He rested his hand lightly at her hip. “I'm sure it will stop us from making the same mistake again.”

Kathryn nodded, her eyes wandering over his face and then down to his lips. “Definitely,” she whispered. “Once is a mistake. Twice would be reckless.”

“We wouldn't want that, would we?” He leaned in closer.

“That should be avoided at all costs,” she said, moving her lips towards to his. “Make absolutely sure you don't come here at the same time tomorrow night, Commander.”

“Of course, Captain. I wouldn't dream of it.”

“I'm so glad we agree,” she said, her lips closing on his. “Perhaps tomorrow night, I won't come to see you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone! I'm just warming myself up with a few prompts and stories to get me going on a big Chakotay / Janway tale I have a mind to tell.  
> I respond to every comment, so please say hello and let me know what you think!


End file.
